


What Happens in the Map Room (Stays in the Map Room)

by Rehfan



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Time, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt asks Thomas to meet him in the Map Room of the Glade for a private chat.<br/>And maybe a little consolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Map Room (Stays in the Map Room)

He wasn’t surprised when Newt asked to meet him in the map room. He had been a runner once after all and Newt was practically the second in command under Alby. It meant he had the run of the Glade; he never seemed to be questioned as to why or where or any of it. So when Thomas got to the map room to find Newt there on his own staring down at the table and anxiously chewing his thumbnail, he wasn’t surprised so much as he was curious.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Newt looked at him with dark and frightened eyes. “This whole mess with the girl. The note. It has me worried. Things are changing too fast around here, Tommy.”

“I know,” he said and circled the table to stand next to his friend. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “But what can we do but wait and see?” He squeezed Newt’s shoulder affectionately.

Suddenly Newt was in his arms, clutching him, holding onto him like it was the last minute of his life. “Why now, Tommy? Why do things have to change now?”

“I- I don’t know,” said Thomas. His arms reflexively wrapped around Newt. He had only been in the Glade for a day; they barely knew one another. But circumstances had gotten desperate. And desperate times… Thomas leaned his head back to catch Newt’s eye. “You alright?”

Newt backed off a bit, but didn’t release his hold on Thomas. “Good that,” he said, blushing slightly. “Sorry, greenie.”

“S’alright,” said Thomas. They didn’t move for what seemed like an age, their bodies seeming to hunger for the touch of another. Comfort was at a premium in the Glade. Thomas found his eyes drifting more and more to Newt’s mouth as they held their gaze. Newt was doing the same, his blush going crimson. “Is this…? Is this normal here?”

“Pretty much,” said Newt grinning, seemingly grateful that Thomas wasn’t actively rejecting him. “We are a bunch of teenage boys who've been trapped here for bloody three years, aren’t we? Bound to find ways to amuse ourselves. Some of us even connect deeper.”

“You mean like couples?”

Newt nodded. “You don’t remember Gally before the Changing, but him and Frypan were very… together.”

“Wow,” said Thomas. He hadn’t noticed anything from Gally’s side of things, but Frypan did follow him about a bit.

“Yeah,” said Newt. “After the Changing, Gally was different, but Frypan holds out hope. It’s kind of sad, really.”

“What about you?”

“Alby and I… well. It’s more of an arrangement,” he said. “We look out for one another.”

“Oh,” said Thomas, “so if he were to walk in now…?”

Newt shook his head and grinned. “He’d laugh, shake his head, and walk right back out again.”

“Good that,” said Thomas and kissed Newt full on the mouth.

Their tongues touched and Thomas felt himself get hard. He pulled Newt to him, pressing the full line of his body along him. Moving his hands along his back, he traced fire from Newt’s neck to his ass and back again, his hands restless against the roughspun of Newt’s shirt. Newt’s hands in his hair felt amazing. His mouth tasted of a hint of cinnamon from their oatmeal that morning along with a sweet strawberry taste that had to be Newt himself.

Thomas moaned as the kiss switched up, moving to his neck and Newt pushed him back into the sturdy wall of the map room. Newt maneuvered his body between Thomas’ legs and canted his hips forward into his hardness. Clearly, he had done this before. Thomas wasn’t sure he had, but it didn’t feel wrong;all he knew was that he wanted more. As if reading his mind, Newt undid their flies.

“Alright, Tommy?” he asked, before dipping a hand in to find his cock.

“Good that,” he nodded breathlessly and closed his eyes as Newt wrapped his hand around his hard dick. He began to pump, slowly at first, and Thomas’ mind spun with the sensation of someone doing to him what he had only before done to himself. Or so he thought he had. He didn’t really remember anything specific. But what he was feeling now pushed all concern about his amnesia to the background. “Wh-what about you? Did you want me to…?”

“Yeah,” said Newt as he kissed him again quickly, “if you’ve a mind to, Tommy.”

Thomas supposed it would be much like touching himself only backward. He gripped Newt’s cock, slightly more slender than his own, and began to stroke him off, watching between them as his foreskin slipped over his head with every pull-off. “Oh sweet mother, that’s so shucking good, Tommy,” moaned Newt. “God, I’ve wanted this since last night - your bonfire night. Just you and me.”

Thomas remembered Newt and how he looked slightly tipsy in the firelight, a lopsided grin on his face as he explained the Glade to him. If he were honest, he kind of wanted to kiss Newt then and there too. “Aw shuck it,” muttered Thomas and he dove in for another kiss, all tongue and teeth, sucking at Newt’s tongue like it was his knob, nibbling on his lips with every pull-off.

“Come here,” said Newt and he wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. Thomas gasped and cried out. “Shhh!” warned Newt. “Do you want the whole of the Glade down on us? You sound like you’re bloody dying.”

“I am dying, Newt,” he said. “You’re just so… _much_.”

Newt laughed at that and stroked harder, canting his hips up into it. “Help me hold us, Tommy,” he said. Thomas wrapped his hand over their dicks. He watched the boy’s expression - a lopsided grin, a drunk twinkle in his eye, he looked beautiful.

“You’re lips are red with the kissing,” remarked Newt. “I expect everyone will know what we’re up to in here.”

“Do you care what they think?”

“I don’t give a shucking clunk,” he said. “Only don’t go talking about how I’ve changed your life forever, will you greenie? Don’t want the whole of the Glade wanting my dick.”

Thomas smiled and kissed him again. “They won’t hear clunk from me,” he said. “Only… I’m going to… um. I’m close, Newt.”

“Me too,” panted the boy, a sheen of sweat covered his neck along with a few lovebites Thomas had given him. He secretly wanted every Glader to see those bites. He wanted Alby to too, once he was well again. He wanted Alby to try and test him about it. Maybe they’d have a bit of fun in the map room too. Thomas grinned at the thought, his eyes opening wide when Newt came. Newt’s head arched back and he grunted with his release, coming hard into their hands.

Thomas followed soon after, Newt working the head of his cock rapidly to milk the cum from his body. It shot out of him like fire, a gathering and letting go of pressure and pleasure. They stroked each other slowly as they came down, kissing their relief into each other’s mouths.

“God you’re good, Tommy,” sighed Newt.

“Yeah?” asked Thomas, trying to catch his breath and tuck himself back in.

“Yeah… really good that,” he said and gave him that smile again that meant so much.

“So if there’s time later…?” asked Thomas.

“Sure thing, Tommy,” said Newt.

Thomas blushed a deep crimson and smiled. “Good that,” he agreed and they shared a knowing grin.


End file.
